


Kagamine Len and the Smash Mouth Concert

by Kalciium



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Miku Drinks Battery Acid, len listens to smash mouth, rin listens to asmr, what else do you need in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalciium/pseuds/Kalciium
Summary: Len loves Smash Mouth, for some reason. So when the band decides to have a concert two hours away from the residence of the Crypton Vocaloids, Len asks Meiko if they can go. May contain milk. (Also on Quotev)





	Kagamine Len and the Smash Mouth Concert

It was a normal day in the land of... wait, where the Hell do Vocaloids live? What town? ..Well, it was a city, I guess. They live somewhere. And it was a normal day there, apparently. Meiko was reading a magazine dedicated entirely to milk, Luka was on her laptop looking at pictures of Amy Rose from Sonic, Rin was lying on the couch peeling an orange, and Miku, next to her, was simply contemplating life. ....wait, someone's missing.

"Where's Len?" Miku asked Rin. Rin shrugged, peeling a small piece of skin off of the orange.

"I think he died again." Rin answered, as she wondered if she should just peel the orange with her teeth. Miku sighed. "Or maybe he's sleeping. I don't know. I woke up first, so.."

"Wait, Kaito's missing too." Luka pointed out. "Meiko, where is he?"

"Passed out on the bed." Meiko answered, flipping to the next page in her milk magazine. "Last night was wild. He almost got killed by three clowns and an old woman with a Nerf gun. I had to take care of him."

"Why does that always happen?" Rin asked, sinking her teeth into the orange's skin. "One of us always has a near-death experience involving a clown or something. It's so stupid."

"That's just how it is on this bitch of an earth." Luka said. Suddenly, a door opened really loudly, and a strange, almost happy sounding scream sounded throughout the house. It almost sounded like...Len?

"Guys!! Guys!! I have good news!!!" Len screamed, running down the staircase holding his bright yellow phone with a banana on the case.

"Jesus Christ, what happened?" Rin asked. "You're acting like Piko got brought back from the dead or something."

"Wait, when did he die?" Miku questioned, and Rin shrugged.

"No!! Better news!! Piko was never dead to begin with, anyway!" Len yelled, showing Rin and Miku his phone screen.

"It's not on." Miku said.

"..Ah... One second-" Len turned around, turned his phone on, and got back to the screen he wanted to show. "This is the good news!!!" He showed the two girls his phone.

"...A Smash Mouth concert, and it's only two hours away?" Miku asked, and Len nodded.

"They're my favorite band... Even though I've only heard All Star and I'm a Believer!!" 

"The latter isn't even a Smash Mouth song, Len." Meiko said, looking up from above her milk magazine.

"Still!" Len said, excitedly. "Can we get tickets? They're $15 for people under 18, and $39 for adults!!"

"Hey!! It should be the other way around!!" Miku scolded. "That's a good number!!"

"...So, can we go, Meiko?" Len asked. Meiko thought for a bit.

"..It'd add up to $162 in total... hey, that's kind of a good deal, for multiple tickets." Meiko said under her breath. "It's official, everyone! We're going to a Smash Mouth concert!"

"Wait! I don't get a say in this?!!" Luka said, distraught. "I don't even like Smash Mouth!"

"This is very important to Len, Luka." Meiko explained. "It doesn't seem impossible to accomplish, either. So there's no point in making him unhappy, right?"

"He can go, but I refuse to!!" Luka scoffed, folding her arms. "I only listen to real music!! Music that isn't associated with Shrek!!"

"..You were singing along to the Chowder theme song last night, Luka." Rin said, peeling the last bit of skin off her orange.

"And the other night you wouldn't stop blasting What Kind of Mouse Am I from Bear in the Big Blue House!!" Miku added.

"...uh, I can explain those." Luka muttered. 

"Didn't you try to get us to go to a Rick and Morty concert once, Luka?" Rin asked. Upon hearing that question, Luka felt insulted by the thought of that.

"That was Len, wasn't it?!!" Luka contradicted, and Len nodded.

"We didn't go because the tickets were $100,000 per person..." Len said, sadly. "At least I saw footage of it online. It looked really cool.."

"What, did Pickle Rick rap or something?" Rin asked, and Len nodded.

"It was so beautiful, I almost cried." Len answered, wiping the tears from his left eye. "Anyway... can we go wake up Kaito and inform him of the good news?"

"I'll do it." Meiko responded, getting up from her couch and putting her magazine about milk aside. She walked upstairs, and Len sat on the couch where Meiko was before, and smiled.

"I've always wanted to see Smash Mouth live.." Len said, tapping his fingers on the couch cushion. "I hope they're as good as everyone says they are live.."

"Why would they be good?" Luka asked, now searching up pictures of the caterpillar from A Bug's Life.

"Of course it'd be you who doesn't know what real music is~" Len says, opening up YouTube on his phone. "You clearly haven't heard All Star."

"I have. Too many times." Luka said. "Every time I hear it my internal organs explode."

"Please don't put it on." Rin said, tearing a piece of the orange off and putting it in her mouth. 

"...Some BODY once told me the WORLD was gonna roll me...." He put it on anyway, much to Luka's dismay.

"Turn that off!!" Luka yelled, opening up YouTube on her laptop and typing up "Chowder Theme Song" in the search bar.

"I'm going to my room." Rin said under her breath, getting up from the couch and walking over to her and Len's bedroom. "Wanna go play Minecraft or something, Miku?"

"Sure!" Miku said, following her into her room.

~later~

Len was in his and Rin's bedroom, sitting on one of the beanbags watching a show on how to eat glass safely. Suddenly, someone knocked on their door.

"Rin, you go answer it. This show seems really informative," Len muttered, and Rin sighed, got up from her chair, and walked up to the door, opening it up. Meiko was standing there, holding the printed out concert tickets.

"We're going to the Smash Mouth concert tomorrow!" Meiko said, cheerfully. "It starts at 7:00 PM, so we gotta leave by, say, 4:00."

"But it takes two hours to get there.." Rin said, sleepily. She held tightly onto the cat plushie she was holding in her arm. Cute. 

"We might need to do some things before the concert, like, I don't know, kill a clown or something." Len said, focusing really hard on his glass-eating show.

"Yes, precisely!" Meiko beamed. "Anyway, don't stay up too late! Goodnight, kids~!" Meiko kissed Rin on the forehead, and Len as well.

"Goodnight, Meiko.." Rin said, nearly falling asleep as she walked over to her chair in front of her desk. She held even tighter onto the cat plushie, and started looking up questionable ASMR roleplay videos about the Minions.

"Goodnight, Meiko!" Len said, and Meiko closed the door.

"....." Rin scrolled through the list of Minion ASMR roleplay videos, in dead silence.

"..uh, Rin?" Len asked, concernedly.

"What?" Rin replied.

"Why are you looking up Minion videos?"

"Why wouldn't I be."

"...No, seriously, I'm concerned. You've been really sleepy lately, and you've been watching weird ASMR roleplay videos an awful lot lately. I'm starting to think you might be considering a career in ASMR." Len explained.

"..I'm not." Rin stated.

"Then what are you doing?" Len asked, turning around and looking his twin directly in the eye. "Seriously, I should be the one looking up Minion videos. The worst you usually do is make god-awful Tiktok videos, please, this isn't like you."

"I'm fine, Len." Rin muttered. "I've just been needing a break from singing and performing and what-not lately." She held tighter onto the cat plushie, and with the other hand, stroked it's "fur". 

"Oh, I understand." Len said. "But.. why the Hell are you using embarrassing ASMR roleplay videos to cope?"

"They're.... strange.." Rin muttered, turning her head to face her laptop, showing a list of Minion ASMR videos. "I can't stop watching them, for some reason. They're all so......." She dropped her cat plushie on the floor. "I don't know. I guess I just find them humorous."

"That makes sense, I think." Len said, giving Rin her cat plushie. "If it makes you feel better, I create Grinch X Cat in the Hat AMVs set to nightcore songs."

"That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard, Len." Rin chuckled.

"Good." Len said, smiling. "Anyway, what time is it? I need to know when to go to bed so I can prepare for the smashing of mouths tomorrow."

"Uhhh... almost nine." Rin spoke. "Let's go to bed at ten, OK?"

"Good idea, Rin!" Len said, turning to face the TV. "Until then, I'll watch shows about eating glass!"

"..Yeah, OK. You do that.." Rin said, staring at the highly threatening list of Minion ASMR roleplay videos on her laptop. She gulped, and clicked one of them, as she put on her bright orange headphones. (Not to be confused with the headset she wears)

...After five minutes, Rin couldn't take it. She immediately turned off the Minion ASMR, and started panting heavily, out of pure fear.

"Are you OK?" Len asked, and Rin nodded.

"I can't use ASMR to cope anymore. It's too terrifying." Rin spoke under her breath, still panting heavily. "Jesus Christ... I won't be able to sleep tonight. That man dressed as the minion made me think he was gonna crawl out of my computer screen and strangle me." Rin walked up to the beanbag next to Len's, and sat down, holding onto her cat plushie for dear life.

"..Can you watch something besides glass-eating shows?" Rin asked Len.

"Sorry!!" Len said, grabbing the remote and accidentally changing it to Family Guy. "Shit!! What the Hell!!!" He tried to change it back, but the remote's batteries died instantly. "God damn it!!"

"..Do we have batteries?" Rin asked, and Len shrugged.

"I don't know!! Go ask Miku or something!!"

"She better not have drank all the damn battery acid!" Rin said, storming out of their bedroom to go find batteries for the remote.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
